The Big Revelation
by Lady Lou-Lou
Summary: Out of pure boredom Aro decided to break the secret of Vampire existence to humans. Things are about to get interesting especially in Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

A huge thank you to my beta: whitlocklover32 xxx

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and a huge thank you to her for creating and letting us share her wonderful world of Twilight with us.

* * *

_**Jasper Whitlock's Point Of View**_!

Pissing Volturi. What the fuck was Aro thinking? Thanks to his sudden change of heart or whatever the fuck was going through that mother fucking head of his I had to cut my honey moon short. I had to use my 'dazzling' and my empathy to get Charlie to sign the absence forums for Isabella to be out of High School the first month into the new semester.

We were not due to return till October first. One reason being hopefully things had calmed down in the Cullen house hold and secondly Isabella's change. She's doing remarkably well for a newborn and even though her eyes are still a muddy reddish-gold color, she still looks like Bella.

My brother Peter and I think she could be a shield which is why she's been dealing so well with her thirst and controlling her emotions. Most newborns are crazy and lethal but my Isabella is calm and in control of herself and her own mind.

Nobody saw what was to happen, not even Alice unless she and Edward are both manipulative, twisted, lying bastards. Through their own jealousy and selfishness, between them they'd kept Bella and I apart and in the mean time had been fucking each other, plus Alice has been imprinted on by Leah Clearwater.

Call it their own personal punishment from the devil himself, but I couldn't handle the whole three way groupie shit. Edward's burning jealousy whenever Alice was with Leah and the times when Alice and Leah where at the house just made it uncomfortable for everyone and wasn't helping me much.

No one had a problem with lesbian coupling but they weren't exactly shy about it, which was what made everyone feel uncomfortable. Rosalie hates Leah more than she disliked Bella, in fact she never disliked Bella, just the choices she was making and the fact she's never liked Edward.

What made things worse, for myself and my wife for feeling even more reluctant to return was the small fact, that Alice rang us when we were in Las Vegas at the little White Chapel signing our marriage license after we said 'I do' daring us to go through with it... I explained that she was too late and told her to mind her own damn business and she had a hissy fit down the phone claiming she'd planned our wedding, brought Bella's dress and my groom's outfits after she saw a vision of us having a big ceremony at the Cullen home in Alaska after Bella was changed in a few years' time. It looks like Alice's visions are starting to fail her or coming a few seconds to late.

We would have gotten married any way regardless of Alice's threats as it wasn't any of her business what we do. We are not Cullen's, I am a Whitlock, or a Hale if I had to be and Isabella is a Swan now Mrs. Whitlock.

Alice is and always was Alice Brandon; we never actually married, Alice just let the others assume we were married saying it was for the best to let them believe it to be true. So that they'd welcome us into their home with more warmth and hospitality. What she said regarding _that_ was probably bullshit too.

I turned down the familiar drive way to the Cullen home. Feeling rather reluctant and antsy. We were not due back for another month, yet here we are. I was also feeling antsy because I'd gotten used to not wearing any fucking clothes but wondering around our various hotel rooms butt naked.

The good thing about being a Vampire is you never tire and our mating is still strong and new to us, even more so now she's only been a Vampire a few month, our mating instincts is at its high point, we could fuck all night and day if we wanted to and we did, especially when the Major came out to play.

We left the Cullen house hold at the end of June and have been away two months we should of been away for a third month but thanks to the fucking Volturi we've had to return early due to a surprise phone call from Carlisle, informing us of the new developments in Vampire society.

I was also reluctant to return because I didn't like the thought of my wife being around her manipulative, spoilt brat of an ex. I know she's mine and mine alone but it's a male thing and a possessive streak in Vampire blood. I'll probably be even more over protective and possessive due to various other reasons.

The phone call from Carlisle a few days ago was to ask us to return home so we can give the town folk of Forks, Washington a conference together as a united coven. Carlisle had been given the title of King of Washington state. The Volturi giving Carlisle the title as a gift for his many years of loyalty and medical services to Vampires and humans alike.

If it wasn't for mine and Isabella's strong feelings of loyalty and respect towards Carlisle and Esme then we wouldn't have returned until we were due back but due to the unexpected we reluctantly returned as Carlisle wants to give a conference to Forks High when the news will be given a special hour long interview at mid-day today. Mid-day will be when nearly every human gets a lunch break from their work, college, university, or school.

According to Alice, Carlisle was the first person the Volturi contacted regarding this topic of the revelation and granting him his new title and new responsibilities and also, the small fact they haven't decided on what to do with the other areas yet but knew straight away what role they wanted Carlisle to play.

I parked up in the familiar garage, in the same parking space I've always kept my lush apple colored, Lamborghini Murcielago. I had several other cars but this was my favorite one. I had a Ferrari spider all blacked out tinted windows and wheels plus an Austin Martin Vanquish in white.

Before we'd even gotten out of the car I had Rosalie cursing me for ditching her and her husband, Emmett; leaving them with the crazy trio. Emmett just chuckled in usual Emmett fashion. Bella got the most welcomed return, surprisingly from Rosalie. She'd apparently missed having someone normal around.

Emmett stayed a reasonable distance away being no stranger to the way of Vampire mating, he and Rose was the worst. The amount of houses and furniture they've broken... Even since I and Alice had joined the family, I'd lost track a long time ago.

I nodded to him respecting his distance and kept a protective arm around Bella's waist. I closed the door of the passenger side down and locked it at the same time as keeping contact with my wife, by having my hand on the small of her back. The time on the dash board read six-forty-five. We had two hours before we were due at Forks High School. The humans won't know what hit them this coming afternoon. It'll be all over the news, radio stations, and so on.

Rosalie and Emmett led us into the house that was surprisingly empty. Peter and Charlotte are going to be joining us, supporting Carlisle and Esme. The nosy fucker was there when Carlisle and I had the conversation. They didn't join us on our journey back here because they had stuff to attend to before they left, but they wouldn't have been far behind us.. Using their vampire speed and strength by running, instead of driving. Isabella was still human when we left, so we took transport to the airport and places.

"Where is everyone?" My wife's sweet melodic voice broke through my train of thoughts.

"Carlisle and Esme took Dickward and pixie bitch hunting. Giving you both time to settle in before being reunited." Emmett explained whilst Rosalie's attentions where focused on Bella's engagement and wedding ring.

"It's so pretty" Rose cooed as she studied the ring. "What style is it?" She asked.

"Tiffany's. The one with the little butterfly shapes is my engagement ring and the one with the little aquamarines is the wedding band. Jasper has a plane white-gold band from Tiffany's."

Whilst the girls gossiped over rings and whatever other girly shit they talk about I decided to ask Emmett the two questions that's been floatin' round my mind.

"So how bad has it been here and what the fuck is the Volturi thinking?"

"Well we may as well say to the humans 'Welcome to the Cullen Drama Academy.' You're a fucking shit by the way for not letting any of us know you where ditching us. Rose and I would have tagged along and supported whatever decision you and Bells made."

"I know and were sorry but I couldn't stand another minute with all the fucking emotions sky rocketing around the place. Especially the Alice, Leah and Edward love/hate triangle. An empath can only handle so much shit before he goes into hiding and Bella felt awkward and betrayed around Alice and Edward, we both just needed some space." I paused.

"Did you hear the phone call when Alice rang us about Bella and I's wedding?" Emmett smirked, amusement coming from him. I raised my eyebrow.

"Esme was here and she heard the conversation. She threatened Alice, by removing her Cullen bank account and stop any money from the Cullen fund going into any of her accounts. The pixie was horrified at the thought of not having any money to go on shopping trips with and quickly tried denying what Esme had overheard but it was a losing battle. You know how Esme can be..." I noticed Emmett's emotion changing to embarrassment.

I quickly nodded. Remembering some of the punishments she'd given Emmett in the past, wasn't pretty. Imagine Emmett wearing a black maid's outfit with a fluffy duster in his hand and having to do domestic shit at snail-human pace?

"You and Rose are still the only two who are aware of Bella's transformation?" I asked, gaining the girls attention.

"Yes. We kept our silence! We aren't gossip freaks or mind readers. We've managed to keep Dickward out of our heads plus he's been too wrapped up in Alice and Leah Wonderland to notice what is going on around him. It's rather funny, you could be insulting him in the most offend-able way and he wouldn't bat an eye lid. Whereas the old Edward would of been glaring daggers at us or telling us to clean up our mind, or he'll threaten to tell Esme..." I nodded.

"Peter and Charlotte will be joining us hear at mid-day, they are arriving by foot. We spent some time in Dallas in Texas with them and my brother was there when Carlisle called. There coming to show their support and be back up for Carlisle and Esme if the need should arise to fight."

"Where's your stuff?" Emmett asked.

"At the air-port. It wouldn't fit in the Lamborghini so we arranged for it to be delivered, we should have it by Twilight."

Emmett nodded. We heard the sound of voices a little distance away, then footsteps coming up the front porch steps... The door opened. We rose, I kept Bella behind me, and she placed her arms around my waist and rested her head against the back of my shoulder blades, in an attempt to calm me, sending all her love and happiness to me.

Bella is a climate I enjoy, this climate I was about to face I am sure I wasn't gonna enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for all the response to chapter 1. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the first, I came to a screeching halt and couldn't write any more for it with out going over bored. I'm already writing chapter 3 :) So you all wont have long to wait :) xx

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the soul owner of Twilight and amazing woman for creating and letting us share her world of Twilight with us.

* * *

_**Jasper Whitlock's Point Of View**_!

I kept my arm around Bella, Rosalie and Emmett stood close to us but not so close it would cause me to snap. I was surprised that I let Rosalie get as close as she did to Bella. I trust Peter and Charlotte around Bella because Peter is my brother, I turned him and I would trust him with my life, Charlotte also.

I guess I felt the same way around Rosalie... I was also surprised because Bella and I just spent the first month and a half around each other constantly fucking and marking, plus going out too hunt... It was just us. Now where back with the family, it wouldn't be as laid back as it was. Even when we were with Peter and Charlotte we had more freedom than we would have here. The voices coming into the hall died down.

We heard Alice's gasp of shock and Edward's growl... They both rushed in here and came to a halt right in front of me, invading my personal space, and to close for comfort.

"You didn't?" Alice gasped as she eyed Bella with a critical eye the way she would when she was deciding to buy a new piece of clothing or shoes...

I felt Bella loosen her arms around my waist and my hands immediately went to her arms holding her there.

"Jasper..." Bella whispered, her melodic voice cutting through the thick layer of cloud in the room that's tension. Edward and I in an eye lock having an almost silent conversation, I could feel him poking around in my thoughts and I growled at him in warning throwing curses and anything else that came to the top of my head.

"Wife?" He suddenly blurted out. Carlisle and Esme chose to come in at that moment, seeing the scene play out before them.

"Yes Edward, Jasper and I married in July when we where in Las Vegas for two or three days..." Bella said softly as she tried moving around me but I and the Major refused to budge or let go of her. In fact we pulled her even closer to my back keeping her as close as possible. She had her cheek resting against the middle of my shoulder blades.

"Why can't I suddenly read any of your thoughts?"

"Welcome to the real world of everyone else fucker."

"Language Emmett." Esme scolded.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle." Bella said shyly.

"Hello, dear. I had a feeling you were going to go against Alice anyway regardless of what she said."

"What did she say? What's going on?" Carlisle asked. Completely confused. It was clear he'd been left in the dark.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts, any of you?" Edward said frustrated again as he glared daggers at me. He was ignored once more.

"Jasper you can let me up, Carlisle and Esme aren't going to hurt me, neither is Emmett or Rosalie." Bella's voice said softly. I growled.

"Maybe not, but the bitching duo might."

"Jasper, Major. You have my word that if Alice or Edward even attempts to harm your wife there will be punishment." Carlisle said in a firm voice.

I could tell he was being honest and myself and the Major where debating in my mind. Eventually I loosened my arms around my wife enough to let her stand up straight. I pulled her into my side and waited for the two that had been left in the dark's reactions.

Just as I thought this wasn't going to be a climate I enjoy. Edward's eyes bugged out of his skull and anger, and jealousy burned deep within him, coming up to the surface and Alice's eyes widened and jealousy, distaste and envy came from her. I smirked, yeah bitch my wife is way prettier and sexier than your pixie ass will ever be.

I noticed Rosalie and Emmett had come to flank either side of Bella and I. Edward gasped.

"You knew she was going to sacrifice her life for this monster?" He glared at Emmett.

"Yeah I did dickward and I would have supported their decision too. Bella isn't yours, she never was and she never will be. She may have been your singer fuckward but she is Jaspers, mate and wife and she now has his venom in her veins so get the fucking picture and pull your head from your ass and face reality."

"Language Emmett..." Esme said but I could feel she was fighting the battle whether to scold us or not... Knowing that what ever was about to unfold was about to happen whether she could control it or not. Carlisle just stayed quite and his eyes flickered back and forth between us all piecing the missing piece of the puzzle he'd lost.

"Jasper how could you go behind my back and marry another woman when we are married?" The pixie had the balls to say. I glared at her, when her eyes started to water with fake tears that will never fall...

"You damn well know that, that's bull shit Brandon. Bella knows everything and it's about time everyone else did too. As this whole big revelation shit from the Volturi is happening perhaps we should have one of our own and you can either tell them and I correct your lying shitting mouth or I'll tell them now." Uh-Oh, the Major was out and he was angry. My body feels like a spring coil and I felt as if I am standing on thin ice that's just seconds away from cracking underfoot and I will attack if needs be...

Everyone's emotions sky rocketed again. Edward felt panic mixed in with anger, jealousy and lust directed at my wife, and I growled at him. Esme and Carlisle feels confusion and weariness, Emmett and Rosalie, well were just Emmett and Rose but felt strong waves of curiosity. Bella on the other hand was enveloping me with her feelings of support, love, happiness and trying to calm me.

"Well Alice, what will it be?" The Major commanded with a snarl. Making the Pixie's eyes widened in fear, as the Major took a step towards her.

* * *

**A/N: Well shit... Alice is in BIG trouble. Up next, is Forks, High, and our Peter and Charlotte's arrival... :) **  
**Should they have a grand entrance? Yes, no? Let me know :) xx**


End file.
